


Audience

by razorclean



Series: Growth [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Cock Slut, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fetish, Gangbang, Large Breasts, Lust Potion/Spell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorclean/pseuds/razorclean
Summary: Draco is going to take Granger out tonight.First, he’s going to use those massive, wondrous tits and their special favorite potion to humiliate her, and then he’s going to fuck her in public—and humiliate her even more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Growth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	Audience

Draco is going to take Granger out tonight.

It is not, however, exactly the sort of outing either of them are liable to tell their friends and family about—and it wouldn’t be even if they were different people, with a different history. 

Draco learned of the venue, like he learned of the owl service, via Blaise. Blaise doesn’t ask what Draco wants from it, so Draco doesn’t ask why Blaise knows all this. Well, he knows the basic why, but he doesn’t know the details, and that’s fine. 

Draco doesn’t ask if Blaise is into BDSM or piss or feet or hypnotism or getting tickled or whatever else it is people are into, and Blaise doesn’t demand to know that Draco likes to watch breasts grow rapidly, unnaturally, to absurd sizes. 

It works out.

It’s a club in Manchester, tucked away among relatively seedy muggle establishments, and it is accessible only if you’ve applied thorough glamours. Anonymity is not only allowed and celebrated, but required. It’s the sort of place where people crawl around leashed and eat off the floor for their masters, swap partners, wait patiently on their knees for someone to take advantage of them—fuck in public. 

He’s going to fuck Hermione Granger in public.

Well, first, he’s going to use those massive, wondrous tits and their special favorite potion to humiliate her, and then he’s going to fuck her in public—and humiliate her even more.

They’ve fucked in private a few times now, and Draco is amazed he’s still alive after the experience of fucking Granger’s tits while they grew and grew around his cock. His cock was lost in them to start with, and he isn’t small—not huge or anything, but certainly not small. But then they kept growing and growing and fuck, the way they bounced, the way his cock disappeared in the mountains of flesh…

Anyway, tonight, it’s at this club in Manchester.

She’s worn a dress so incredible Draco nearly gave up the whole plan for the evening the moment she turned up on his doorstep, desperate to play with her right then, cock fattening up in his trousers. He thinks he ought to get a medal for restraint. The dress is short, her smooth legs exposed and looking longer due to a pair of heels he didn’t think Granger would ever be caught dead in, and it clings to her, tits and hips and arse, and did he mention tits, my God. 

It’s a low, low cut. Her cleavage spills from it, so inviting, so maddening. Every time she moves he’s shocked they don’t spill right out, the way they jiggle, the way they move. He can’t believe they’re going to make them bigger. Again. He always forgets, thanks to all the resizing, that even natural, Granger’s breasts are fucking huge. 

He can’t believe Weasley left her. Draco thinks he’ll do anything, go through anything, to be allowed to touch a pair of breasts like Granger’s.

The glamours are just enough to render them unrecognizable and a vague, bland sort of attractive, what Blaise described as the general way of things at the club. Hermione’s hair goes blonde and smooth, her lips fuller, her nose smaller, her eyebrows shaped deliberately, but her face isn’t really all that different, when it comes down to it, and those tits—that body—is all her. 

Draco doesn’t want to change his body too much, but he wants to give off the most dominant air he can, and this whole place is fantasy, is for the benefit of their audience as much as them, so he fills himself out a bit when he softens and darkens his features. 

He thinks Granger likes it, from the way she eyed him at his flat before they left.

The club loves Granger’s tits. Draco knew they would—how could they not? Those huge, magnificent orbs bounce and jiggle and threaten to fall right out of her dress with every move she makes. People of all kinds stare at her. Two different men openly stare and masturbate at the sight of her, and the show hasn’t even started yet.

They find a spot at the bar clearly in view of a wide open dance floor. People dance, grind, kiss, bend over, kneel, suck, stroke, and fuck. There are people in collars, people on leashes, people with pig noses, people in masks, people kissing feet, people crawling on all fours. Draco’s certain there’s a vampire (with a thoroughly hypnotized follower or two) in the crowd. 

Draco makes it very obvious to everyone around them that he is spiking Granger’s drink. He takes out two potions—the same potions from their first encounter. “Are you ready?” he asks. He makes a show of dosing her gin and tonic, a slow drip, drip of purple, a slow drip, drip of violent pink. The people on either side of them watch with interest. Draco wonders briefly what they really look like, who they really are, if he even knows them—the wizarding world is not huge—but he puts that out of his mind when Granger says, “I’m ready, sir.”

“Good,” he says, cock already stiffening at “sir,” at her spilling cleavage. “Drink up, darling,” he says, “That’s a good girl,” and without even plotting it, without thinking about it in any real way, he picks up the drink and tilts it to her mouth for her.

She shudders. Nearly imperceptibly, her breasts jiggle. Draco wants to touch his cock. He doesn’t yet. He pushes the drink against her lips, feeds it to her a little too fast on purpose, so she—and everyone else around—knows he is in charge and can do whatever he wants. “That’s a good girl,” he repeats as she lets out a small cough, a little rough spot, and spills some alcohol down her chin. “You take it so well,” he tells her as she gulps what he gives her too fast.

“She yours?” the man next to Draco asks.

“Yes,” says Draco, mouth dry at the question. 

“That’s a pair of tits,” says the man approvingly—to Draco, like Granger is his property.

It’s awful, it shouldn’t turn him on like this, but it does. Draco’s cock is so, so stiff in his trousers. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Draco says with feigned detachment, as if he isn’t seconds away from rubbing his crotch against anything that’ll take it. “But you haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Oh, I haven’t?” says the man, grinning, slimy.

“No,” says Draco. “This slut is going to put on a show for you tonight. Aren’t you, my darling? You and your fat tits.” 

At this, Draco reaches out and squeezes one of Granger’s breasts. It’s a risk, not because she won’t like it, not because he isn’t allowed in a place like this, but because a handful of bulging breast is enough to send Draco reeling, and he’s the one who’s supposed to be in charge tonight.

But he doesn’t let it get the best of him. He smacks her tit lightly so it jiggles, and his cock pulses in his pants, but he holds it together, keeps his face straight. 

“Yes, sir,” says Granger, and Draco can tell from the breathless quality of her voice, from the way she begins to squirm in her seat, that not only did she like that, but the lust potion is taking effect.

“I like the sound of that,” says a man from their other side, leering. 

“Is that lust potion hitting you, my darling slut?” says Draco, taking hold of Granger’s chin with his long fingers, holding her eyes firmly on him despite the interest of several people around them–-mostly men, but there are some women, too. 

“Yes,” Granger murmurs. 

“Yes, what?” says Draco, strengthening his grip just a bit. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. How’s it feel?”

“Cock,” Granger blurts, and then she blushes furiously, as if she anticipated a different question. 

“Cock?” Draco repeats, and the men around them whistle and snicker. “It feels like cock?” 

“I…”

“I’m sure you wish it felt like cock,” he says.

Their audience is in it now for sure. Some of the men guffaw. One of them is stroking absently at a sizable bulge in his trousers. A woman next to him is biting her lip, eyes fixed on Granger’s big tits. 

“Can’t think of anything else, can she?” the first man says.

“Can you?” says Draco, jerking her face back to his when she looks, eyes a bit unfocused by now, at this man. “Can you think of nothing but cock?” 

“Cock?” Granger says hopefully, and Draco doesn’t know if she’s playing it up or not, but _fuck_. Fuck. He’ll give her cock. He’ll give her cock right here in front of all these men, shove his throbbing dick down her throat for the crowd, show them who she belongs to.

Draco strokes at her face. “My little cock slut.” 

“Cock slut,” Granger repeats, still blushing.

And then–-the other potion begins to take effect as well. 

Slowly, but noticeably, her breasts expand. Draco takes in a sharp, quiet breath as the dress pulls and clings desperately to her massive tits. Hopefully only Granger hears his flustered moment of appreciation. 

“Shit,” says the man who was already stroking his bulge. He reaches into his pants. The woman watching takes in a deep breath and licks her lips. 

Draco moves his hand, rubs his index finger along Granger’s lips. She parts them, and he slips his finger inside. 

She lets out a quiet little moan and starts sucking at his finger like she can’t help herself. Her tits grow a little more, already pushing at the limits of the low, low cut of her dress. 

Draco’s face feels extremely hot. He’s afraid he’s going to come in his pants in front of people and ruin the illusion. 

“When your tits are big enough,” says Draco, slowly pushing his finger in and out of her sucking mouth, “Maybe then you can have some cock. Maybe even lots of cocks. What do you think?” 

A man whistles. 

“Definitely lots of cocks,” says another. 

Granger murmurs around his finger, still sucking at it wetly. 

“What?” says Draco, “Speak clearly,” but he doesn’t remove his finger from her mouth–-in fact, he slips in another, spreads them out so her mouth is stretched a bit around them, so drool drips helplessly down her chin. 

“‘es, sir,” Granger murmurs the best she can around his fingers. 

“Yes, sir, what? What do you _think_ , cock slut?” 

“I want lots of cocks, sir, please,” Granger says desperately around Draco’s fingers, now rocking her cunt against the bar stool beneath her. “May I have cock?”

“When your tits are big enough,” Draco repeats, “When they’re as big as I want them, you can have as much cock as you want. But you know I like them very big, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Granger says breathlessly. “So big.” 

“Very, very big,” he confirms.

God, this is so fucking hot–-to see Granger reduced to this. They did it once before, the second time they met–-gave Granger the lust potion and allowed it to carry her away–-and the way she was _dying_ for cock...fuck, it was like nothing Draco could even have prepared for. 

He thinks if he does put his cock in her mouth, he’ll blow immediately.

Subtly, he casts a silent charm to keep himself from coming until he releases it. It’s usually placed upon submissives by their dominants, and he thinks this is why he didn’t think to do it before they arrived; but he wants to last. He must last, for the show to be what they want it to be, for it to be what _Granger_ wants it to be. 

He really cares about that, apparently–-about what Granger wants.

About what Granger and her enormous breasts want.

Her huge fucking tits, which are right now falling out of her dress, finally exposed. 

“They’re getting bigger,” one of the men says dumbly. The one with his hand down his pants just keeps staring, open-mouthed, fist jerking away inside his trousers, and Draco thinks he gets a good idea here of what he looks like alone with Granger. 

“Not big enough yet for me,” Draco says, shocked by the lack of wavering in his voice. He’s fighting with everything he has to refrain from becoming that other man, simply jerking until he comes with his mouth open and drooling.

“Fuck, how big you like ‘em, mate?” someone asks.

“How big do I like them, Gr–-darling?” Draco says, shaken momentarily by his near slip. He works his fingers in and out of Granger’s mouth, watches her as, cloudy eyed, she sucks wetly and desperately at them. “How big do I want those titties to be, my little slut?”

“Big,” Granger manages around Draco’s fingers, a line of drool escaping her mouth as she tries to speak again. 

“Big?” says Draco.

“Huge,” says Granger. “Massive. Enormous, as big as my head.”

“Bigger,” Draco says thickly, rubbing his fingers all along her tongue, relishing her hot, wet mouth, imagining her tongue rubbing all over his hard dick. 

“Bigger,” Granger says, nearly incomprehensible now due to the ministrations of Draco’s fingers. “I should’n be able to move.”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” says the wanking man, and Granger’s tits keep growing. She tries to take the straps down off her shoulders, but she’s too late, they’re stuck there, digging into her skin as her breasts bloom. 

Draco takes out his wand and cuts the fabric of the straps, and her tits–-by coincidence, he thinks, at this point–-grow further, as though escaping even further from the dress’ grasp. They’re big enough now to be in the way of Draco’s attention to her mouth, pressing against him, pushing him away from her, and if he hadn’t cast that spell on his cock, he thinks he would come right now.

Unable to help himself, he removes his soaking fingers from her mouth and grabs a growing breast with each hand, kneading the flesh so much bigger than his hands, watching it spread and squish beneath him. “These tiny little tits,” he says teasingly, squeezing and fondling them, playing with her hard nipples. Her areolas have stretched wider with the rest of her boobs, and this makes him want to start thrusting against her. “We need them so much bigger, don’t we? They need to be much bigger to please all the cock you want.”

“Yes,” Granger gasps. “Yes, sir, please!”

She shudders, chest heaving, as Draco plays with her tits, with her nipples, and her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

“Did she just come?” asks the wanking man. 

“She did, didn’t she?” says the woman.

“She came,” says Draco. “Little slut, and she’ll come again–-wait until they get sucked. Any volunteers?” 

“ _Shit_ ,” says the first man, and he scrambles forward, cock tenting his trousers. 

Before long, Granger has the first man sucking enthusiastically at her left breast, and two women sucking at the right, battling for the nipple with their tongues touching, stroking, swapping spit. Other men grope and knead at the expanding flesh. Granger is shuddering, soaking wet, coming, eyes rolling, gasping.

Draco sits back like a king watching a show put on for his express entertainment and allows himself to touch his cock.

He takes it right out of his trousers and strokes it firmly, watches Granger’s breasts get so heavy she can no longer sit up on the barstool. She stops bothering to hold up the weight, slides down until she’s on the floor, back against the bar, tits ballooning from her, bigger than her head, pulling her forward. People suck and grope at them. 

“Do you think you deserve cock yet?” Draco asks, pumping steadily at his cock. 

“Please,” Granger says, gasping. “Please–-cock.” 

Some of them men start pulling theirs out, but Draco says, “Remember she’s mine, please. This cock goes first.”

He can’t believe it, but there’s no other display of dominance about it, no attempt to usurp him, no groans or complaints–-they just step back and wait.

Draco steps forward, stroking in front of her as she lies there, unable to move, twitching and shuddering, gargantuan breasts heaving. “I’d love to feed you,” he says, standing over her, “But your boobs are so fat I don’t think I can reach that hungry little slut mouth.” 

Granger groans. She grabs at her breasts, but they’re so large she can barely reach her own nipples to play with them like she so clearly wants to. 

“I guess I’ll have to use these,” he says, pushing forward to slide his cock between the mountains of flesh. “It is what they’re for, after all,” he says, and he moans loudly, unable to help himself, as he sinks his cock into the sweaty crease between her absurd tits. 

Once he’s there, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to leave. 

His balls slap against the flesh of her tits, sending rippling ways through breasts bigger than her head, perhaps bigger than the rest of her by now. He fucks and fucks them, spurred on by his audience, sure he’d have come several times by now if it was him doused with lust potion and without any magic holding him back. 

“She wants more cock,” he manages to choke out eventually. “Give the big titty slut the cocks she was promised.” 

And they do. Her breasts are large enough now to accommodate several. Men find a spot and slide their dicks between her flesh and fuck her massive tits, not caring at all if they touch each other, desperate to be a part of this demonstration of size, of sluttiness. If they can’t find a space between her tits, they find a spot to rub against, to slap, to come on. Draco is fairly certain at least one person is taking pictures, and it doesn’t matter, because they don’t even look like themselves–-Granger least of all now, as she is worthless as anything but a mountain of fat titty flesh.

He doesn’t allow himself to come until every other man has–-until her breasts are soaked with come and she looks like the stuff of the filthiest possible fantasy a man could have, twitching and writhing as the woman Draco allowed to eat her pussy is buried between her legs. 

Then, he sends the woman and her drenched face away from Granger’s soaked pussy and slides his cock in, ending the spell holding his swollen balls back.

Her breasts are so monumentally huge he cannot even hope to see her false face as he fucks her cunt. He stares at the massive mounds of flesh in front of him, gripping at them with hands that now seem tiny, as he fucks her wildly, gasping at the undulating of the fat in front of him, and finally _comes_ , hard, so hard he’s surprised he doesn’t black out.

And then he finishes his night the way Granger requested–-one of the aspects of this Granger whispered in his ear, fantasizing and furiously rubbing her clit, as they planned this outing. 

He leaves her there. He leaves her there, spent, against the bar, covered in come, tits too big to be reasonable, to even be sexy to a large majority of people. She looks stupid. Ridiculous. Like a spent fetish slut. And he leaves her there and sits back at a table–-in her view, of course–-and fucks the face of a complete stranger whose master is sharing her around, a stranger with big tits, but normal ones. He fucks the stranger’s face, the part of Granger he couldn’t reach, while staring right at her, meeting her cloudy eyes, her fucked-out expression. 

Twice, men who weren’t around for the fun masturbate over her and come on her spent tits. 

All the while, Draco’s either fucking the face of another woman, like he never would have allowed himself before Blaise introduced him to this fetish service, before he started meeting up with Granger, or jacking off, watching her spent at the bar.

Later that night, he helps her wash off in the shower at his flat, because it’s the polite thing to do. Her tits are still shrinking back to normal–-now somewhat of a human size, but still too big to fit back into that dress of hers. He pays special attention to those as he washes them–-soaping them up over and over again–-rubbing his hands over and over the slippery flesh.

They were very dirty, after all.


End file.
